


Bad Liar+Feel Something

by xpersephonesx



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hades - Freeform, Klaroline, Persephone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpersephonesx/pseuds/xpersephonesx
Summary: "Trust me, darlin'. trust me darlin'", he said.But they both knew how a bad liar he was.





	Bad Liar+Feel Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breakfasttako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakfasttako/gifts).



_“Be to her, Persephone,_  
_All the things I might not be;_  
_Take her head upon your knee._  
_She that was so proud and wild,_  
_Flippant, arrogant and free,_  
_She that had no need of me,_  
_Is a little lonely child_  
_Lost in Hell,—Persephone,_  
_Take her head upon your knee;_  
_Say to her, “My dear, my dear,_  
_It is not so dreadful here.”_

**_― Edna St. Vincent Millay_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for @breakfasttako, i hope you enjoy it!


End file.
